Massive amounts of data are being generated and collected. Each visit to a doctor generates health-related data. Smart phones generate data based on usage and location. Even more data is being generated by stand alone digital devices, communications network devices, home automation devices, security systems, and banking transactions. No individual user can hope to monitor all the data being generated.